In Poudlard, Feel
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Une séparation, des mots dures et cruels, un cœur qui se brise, un exil... Voici l'histoire de Kitayama Hiromitsu, chanteur des KIS-MY-FT2 et sorcier.


Kitayama Hiromitsu, leader des KIS-MY-FT2, venait d'atterrir en Angleterre, à Londres. Le jeune chanteur avait décidé de partir, il ne supportait plus de rester avec eux, ses amis et surtout rester près de Fujigaya Taisuke, son ancien amant. Il y a quelques mois, ce dernier l'avait quitté sans raison mais malgré ça, Mitsu était toujours raide dingue de ce gars, il avait continué d'espérer que son cadet revienne sur sa décision mais en vain. De plus, c'était de pire en pire, Gaya avait commencé à le haïr, toujours sans raison. Au fil du temps leurs rapports s'étaient de plus en plus désintégrés. La décision de partir de Hiro venait d'une dispute qu'ils avaient eu il y avait quelques jours alors qu'ils enregistraient une nouvelle chanson écrite par Kitayama lui-même. Les paroles étaient belle, triste quoiqu'un peu niaise et lorsque Hiro avait chanté dans le studio d'enregistrement, il n'avait pas lâché son cadet du regard et des larmes avaient fait leurs apparitions. Ce ne fut que après la chanson que Gaya avait été le trouver, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seul et l'avait rabaissé, lui reprochant de s'accrocher à rien et de ne plus être capable de faire quelque chose de bien. Pour le leader, c'était un nouveau coup dur à encaisser. Il s'était confié à Harry Potter, son petit frère de cœur, et ce dernier lui avait proposé de venir en Angleterre pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le cadet, ce que Kita avait accepté, refusant d'être encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était. Ce n'était connu de personne mais le chanteur n'était un humain qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal, il était un sorcier qui avait combattus du côté de l'ordre lors de la guerre, bien que son rôle était de protéger le Japon des attaques de mangemorts. De plus, il était un sang pur et était un noble, ce que personne à part le directeur de la Johnny's ne savait.

Il arriva dans son manoir et sourit en constatent que ses elfes de maison ne l'avait pas abandonné, même après toutes ses années et la maison était resté très propre. Hiro se décida à aller à Poudlard, là où se trouvait son petit frère. Il transplana au Près-au-lard et alla jusqu'au château en marchant. Après une bonne heure de marche, il arriva devant les portes, les ouvrit et entra. Il marcha là où il sentait l'aura d'Harry. Son chemin s'arrêta devant une grande porte. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les grandes portes et entra dans la Grande Salle. Il remarqua quatre tables remplit de nourriture et d'élèves, plus une table au fond, où se trouvait tout les professeurs. Lors de son arrivé, tous s'étaient tus mais ce silence se coupa quand un petit brun se leva rapidement et sauta au cou du nouvel arrivant en poussant un vrai cri du cœur. Hiromitsu sursauta mais sourit en regardant avec douceur le petit brun.

- 'Ry-chan

- Je suis content de te revoir Mitsu-ni-chan

Kitayama sourit, il était lui aussi content de revoir son petit frère de cœur, Harry. Le petit brun aux yeux vert lui était très cher, il l'avait rencontré lors de la destruction des Hoxcrue. Mitsu était rassuré, son petit brun était en vie (bien qu'il avait parlé quelques jours avant…) ça signifiait que Voldemort était mort.

Tu as remporté la guerre, 'Ry-chan ?

Oui.

C'est très bien, mon 'Ry

Et toi au Japon ?

On a pu stopper des mangemorts mais, pour moi, c'était assez difficile pour disparaître pour aider.

Ah oui, avec ton travail.

Eh oui !

Kitayama souriait mais il ne voulait pas trop en parler. Il avait voulu parler de sa condition à Gaya mais il avait bien trop peur de sa réaction… Même maintenant, il avait peur que Fuji le renie complètement. Comme il était parti, ça allait sûrement être le cas. Pour cacher son regard sombre, il serra le survivant dans ses bras mais à ce geste, il sentit un regard meurtrier le transpercer. Il releva la tête, craignant à ce que Gaya l'ait retrouvé bien qu'il n'y avait peu de chance mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un grand blond presque blanc aux yeux d'orage. Le regard remplit de haine et de jalousie. Mitsu comprit tout de suite la raison de ce regard, après tout…lui-même avait ce regard lorsqu'un imprudent tourner autour de son ex-amant. Une fois que l'imprudent se retrouvait loin de son rappeur, Kita allait lui régler son compte en toute discrétion. Le regard de Mitsu se voila de nouveau, penser à Fujigaya le rendait triste. Il avait bien compris que son amant n'allait pas lui revenir, après tout, Gaya ne lui était pas revenu depuis leur rupture quelques mois auparavant. Ça prouvait bien que c'était fini non ?

Harry regardait son frère de cœur et remarqua que son regard se voilait et s'empreignait de tristesse. Il se serra contre lui, lui communiquant son soutien. Il connaissait la peine de Mitsu, il était au courant pour lui et Fujigaya. D'ailleurs Harry avait très envie d'aller casser la gueule de Fuji mais il ne pouvait partir d'Angleterre. On aurait pu penser que comme la guerre était finie, il pourrait enfin être libre mais hélas, ce n'était pas ainsi que ça marchait. Dumbledore le retenait ici et l'empêchait de partir. Ses amis qui s'inquiéterait trop, Sirius qui était comme un lion en cage lorsqu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle récente de son filleul. Sans compter Severus qui lui ferait la leçon sur l'inquiétude qu'il causerait à Sirius. Ses deux là était ensemble –ça faisait longtemps mais ils se cachaient- et Black était enceint. Donc, c'était un peu mort pour aller au Japon, de plus, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait d'être loin de son beau blond. Potter caressait doucement le dos de l'aîné mais ce dernier le repoussa pour lui coller un beco sur le front en souriant assez tristement.

En faisant ce geste, Mitsu sentit d'un coup l'aura meurtrière amplifier d'un seul coup, le blond était vraiment d'une forte jalousie mais il trouva étrange qu'il n'intervint pas. Pourtant, il semblait être le type de personne à s'interposer direct entre son amour et la personne « menaçante ». Peut-être que le grand blond ne s'était tout simplement pas déclarer et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêcher. Ça devait être ça. Kitayama s'écarta du plus jeune et se dirigea vers une table aux couleurs Vert et Argent. Quand il fut arrivé, il se pencha vers le blond pour lui dire doucement en murmurant.

Ne sois pas jaloux ! Harry-chan n'est que mon petit frère de cœur

De quoi parlez-vous ? dit le blond d'un ton méprisant

T'aimes mon 'Ry, pas vrai ?

Ce n'est pas votre 'Ry, c'est le mien, pigé ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide

A ces mots, le vert et argent plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Mitsu sourit doucement et promit au blond de ne rien dire.

Au faite, tu t'appelles ?

Draco, Draco Malfoy

Mitsu fit un sourire énigmatique. Son 'Ry lui avait parlé de ce garçon. D'après Harry, le blond était un mec terriblement sexy, beau et magnifique mais arrogant au possible, narcisse et un cœur de pierre. A force de discussion, le plus vieux avait fini par faire avouer à Potter qu'il était dingue de blondinet. Kitayama envoya un regard narquois à son frère de cœur, celui-ci se mit à rougir.

Le directeur qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, se décida à intervenir.

Monsieur, vous êtes ?

Kitayama Hiromitsu, Sang pur, artiste au sein des KIS-MY-FT2 au Japon. Sourit Kita.

Qu'est-ce qu'un artiste vient faire ici ? demanda le vieil homme.

Harry intervint pour son frère à ce moment.

Professeur, c'est moi qui aie proposé à Mitsu-ni-chan de venir

Oui, donc la raison ?

Kitayama préféra parler lui-même et donc, répondit en soupirant.

J'allais mal ces derniers temps, mon amant m'a quitté il y a de cela quelques mois mais nous faisons parti du même groupe. C'est devenu insupportable pour moi qui l'aime encore malgré sa haine à mon égard à présent.

Le professeur hocha la tête, comprenant la raison de son exil.

Bien, Lord Kitayama, mais pour rester au château, il faut vous rendre utile.

Bien. J'ai fait des études de médicomagie et de potions avancées, si je puisse être utile dans ces domaines.

Merveilleux ! Vous pourrez apporter votre aide à Madame Pomfresh et Monsieur Snape, respectivement l'infirmière et le professeur de potion.

Bien, Monsieur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDMHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De l'autre côté de la terre, au Japon, un jeune homme se réveilla doucement, l'air assez triste. Fujiagaya Taisuke de son nom, constata une fois de plus que son leader lui manquait, son lit lui paraissait si vide. Il regrettait beaucoup les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites mais il avait peur. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter son homosexualité mais il avait peur que quelqu'un les découvre et qu'ils soient rejetés, aussi bien par les fans que par leurs amis. C'était les raisons pour lequel il avait rompu avait Kitayama, bien qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme. Ses larmes lui faisaient mal mais il ne devait pas céder. Il avait tout le temps envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le toucher, de l'embrasser et c'était dans ces moments, ceux où il se retenait que se yeux devenaient méchant.

Fuji alla se préparer pour la journée, espérant qu'aujourd'hui encore, il réussirait à se retenir de sauter sur son leader. Il arriva une heure après une heure et demie à l'agence et retrouva ses amis en souriant mais remarqua très vite l'absence de son aîné. La journée passa sous l'inquiétude croissant du groupe, Mitsu n'avait pas fait son apparition de toute la journée. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Tamamori, Miyata, Senga, Nikaido et Yokoo reçurent une lettre de leur ainé, annonçant le recul qu'il prenait par rapport à eux, au groupe. Fujigaya était assez blessé d'être le seul qui n'avait rien reçu mais il devait se douter que puisqu'il n'avait pas été des plus agréable avec le leader, il n'aurait pas été prévenu personnellement comme les autres. Après la lecture des lettres (du moins les passages importants…) que le grand directeur entra dans la loge des Kisumai pour leur parler de leur leader. Peut-être comprendront-ils ?

Les enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, votre leader, Kitayama est parti. Il a quitté le pays.

Hein ? demanda intelligemment Fujigaya

Le vieil homme soupira et se décida à parler plus clairement si possible et expliqua les raisons de cette décision.

Kitayama a décidé de faire un break, en ce moment, il se sentait de plus en plus mal…Alors il est parti dans un endroit où seul des personnes assez spécial peuvent aller.

Où ça ?

Je …Je vais vous le dire mais je vous prie de ne le répéter à personne.

Les six hommes acquiescèrent et promirent de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il sera dit dans cette pièce.

Kitayama n'est pas une personne qu'on qualifierait de normal, il est spécial…C'est un sorcier.

QUOI ?

Ne dîtes pas de conneries. S'exclama Fuji

Je dis la vérité, c'est un sorcier.

Johnny entreprit d'expliquer un peu la vie de Kitayama, il révéla son passé, la guerre passée, les préjugés qu'il avait subit, son titre de noblesse, sa richesse, ses prédispositions en médicomagie, etc. Il leurs raconta la vrai vie de Kitayama Hiromitsu, ce que personne de ce pays ne savait. Pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance, il sortit sa propre baguette et effectua quelques métamorphoses.

Si c'est un secret, pourquoi nous raconter tout cela ? demanda Senga

Parce que j'ai besoin de vous

Pour quoi faire ? posa Nikaido

Aller chercher Kitayama et le ramener ici.

Mais s'il a voulu faire un break, on ne peut rien faire. énonça Yokoo.

Le vieil homme soupira doucement, il était assez mécontent de ses artistes, aucun n'était près à essayer de convaincre Kitayama de revenir. C'était une déception.

Certes mais, il allait mal à cause d'une tiers personne.

Il disait ces mots en fixant Fujigaya, le responsable de la tristesse de Hiromitsu et par extension de la fuite de ce dernier. Le jeune chanteur baissa la tête, honteux. Il était vrai que son ex-amant allait mal, il l'avait bien remarqué et il savait aussi que c'était de sa faute. Il décida d'en parler à ses amis, parler de sa relation avec le leader du groupe. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il demande au directeur.

Vous le saviez ? vous saviez que Mitsu et moi avons eu une relation bien plus qu'amicale ?

Johnny ricana, effectivement, il le savait. Il savait absolument tout ce qu'il se passait dans les locaux. Il savait très bien, par exemple qu'Ueda Tatsuya et Junnosuke Taguchi vivaient une relation passionnelle et pleine de sexualité. Il en était de même pour une bonne partie de ses artistes.

Les cinq autre Kisumai regardait Fujigaya avec surprise, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Ce fut Senga qui demanda.

Que c'est-il passé entre vous ?

Fujigaya trembla légèrement et se décida à parler, il leurs parla du moment où leur histoire avait commencé, deux ans plus tôt. Il leur raconta combien ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils se cachaient mais étaient souriant, les yeux brillants de bonheur mais une ombre plana, entachant leur petit monde de joie. Fuji avait du mal à accepter son homosexualité et il avait peur qu'ils soient découverts et rejetés par leurs amis. Il leur annonça aussi, le mal qu'il avait crée, la rupture, les mots blessants, le cœur blessé de l'aîné, la chanson qui était dédié au rappeur et sa réaction lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Il finit par raconter ses sentiments jamais partis.

Quand son récit s'acheva, il leva les yeux vers ses amis et vit qu'ils étaient assez en colère. En colère pour leur avoir caché leur relation mais encore plus à cause des méchancetés que le rappeur avait dite à leur leader. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir dit ces horribles choses à son aimé.

Le directeur Kitagawa les regardait et reposa sa demande. Allaient-ils aller chercher Kitayama en Angleterre ? Sur les six membres du groupe, il n'y eut que trois réponses favorables, les autres avaient tous d'autres choses de prévu et ils voulaient aussi laisser Gaya y aller seul… Pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer avec Hiro. Les trois membres furent Senga, Nikaido et Fujigaya. Les deux premiers aimaient bien le leader…enfin, ils aimaient surtout le taquiner et un monde magique avait de quoi les attirer. Taisuke, lui, souhaitait se faire pardonner et essayer de recommencer leur histoire. Apprendre que son Mitsu avait tant de fois risqué sa vie lui avait fait comprendre que même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il aurait pu le perdre. Ce fut pourquoi, il fallait profiter de chaque instant. Se dire que pendant toutes ces années, Hiro aurait pu mourir, lui faisait mal au cœur. Johnny sourit en suivant les pensées du jeune rappeur. Il n'allait pas l'avouer à haute voix mais la Légimens était très utile...

Bien. Nous partirons dans deux semaines environ. Le temps d'organiser le déplacement, vos agendas, l'échange de monnaie, etc. Je dois aussi vous briefer pour le monde magique...vous aider à y évoluer.

Ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDMHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines passèrent, les élèves adoraient Mitsu qui s'était révélé être une personne des plus charmante. Kitayama aimait beaucoup les amis de son frère et le blond qu'il ne cessait d'embêter en le rendant jaloux. Lors de ses deux semaines, il s'amusait à tourner autour de 'Ry en regardant le blond qui bouillonnait de rage et de jalousie, et semblait aussi être prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le massacrer. Ces réactions faisaient toujours bien rire le chanteur et faisait rougir de gêne le brun aux yeux vert...augmentant la rage de Draco en voyant le rougissement.

Puis vint le jour qui resterait dans les annales de Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, Hiromitsu sauta sur Harry pour un gros câlin et embrassa le plus jeune sur les joues quand, d'un coup, une forte poigne de fer les sépara. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait osé les interrompre avant de sourire. Draco s'était interposé et à présent, il tenait entre ses bras possessifs le petit brun qui était semblable à une tomate bien mûre. Kitayama ricanait en le voyant si possessif. Que c'était jouissif d'emmerder le grand blond, il démarrait au quart de tour. Draco savait très bien que c'était pour le taquiner mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, sa jalousie l'emportait sur tout le reste, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Harry rougir. Il pensait que ces rougissements n'étaient que pour lui et personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'en être à l'origine ou devait les voir. La Kisumai regardait ses amis sorciers, enfin plutôt ses élèves, il les aimait bien mais malheureusement, il ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps, il avait un groupe à faire tourner. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer pour ne plus voir son Gaya et ainsi ne plus souffrir…enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait au début mais, malgré la distance, il ne cessait de penser à lui. Bien qu'il soit loin, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Fuji. Le chanteur secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et vint vers son ami et son blondinet jaloux pour ébouriffer les cheveux de ce dernier qui se mit à râler. Pour la blondinette, c'était important la jolie coiffure remplie de gèle. Mitsu éclata de rire avant d'attraper le petit brun, le mit sur son épaule et se sauva avec, vite suivit de Malfoy qui était rouge de jalousie intense. Le Kisumai continuait de s'éclater à faire courir le blond qui était rouge de jalousie quand soudain, quelqu'un fit sentir sa présence… Johnny Kitagawa. Mitsu arrêta sa course pour le regarder, il posa son petit frère au sol.

Kitayama-kun… Il est temps de revenir dans les Kisumai.

Le chanteur ne répondit rien.

Tu as réussi à passer à autre chose, à oublier Fujigaya-kun ?

Kitayama soupira, non, il n'avait pas oublié celui qui avait pris son cœur, deux ans plutôt…enfin, il y avait plus que ça. Cela faisait plusieurs années que son cadet lui plaisait. Le jeune homme baissa la tête quand un nouveau bruit de pas se fit entendre ainsi qu'un « Mitsu » lançait d'une voix douce et un timbre de voix bien connue du sorcier japonais. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry, qui était à côté de lui, s'élança vers le rappeur et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Le badboy réagit aussi vite et voulu frapper Potter mais son poing fut intercepter par un beau blond aux yeux froid.

N'essaye même pas de le toucher. Grogna-t-il.

Et je suis sensé le laisser me frapper ?

S'il l'a fait, ce n'est pas sans raison. Rétorqua-t-il

Fujigaya le savait, il connaissait le lien entre son Mitsu et le petit brun aux yeux verts... lui-même aimait beaucoup le « sauveur », mais, en tout Fujigaya qu'il était, il n'aimait pas être frappé. Au contraire du brun, il n'aimait le grand blond, ce dernier était froid et avait un regard hautain. Bref, il n'était pas là pour faire une analyse des personnes autre que son ex-amant. Le rappeur se décida enfin à avoir un comportement responsable et à ne plus être dicté par la peur du paraître. Il s'avança donc, vers son Mitsu en le fixant attentivement. Celui-ci, le fixa aussi, se demandant ce que voulait son ancien amant. Mais, il se fit prendre de vitesse par deux personnes qui sautèrent sur le leader en hurlant un « MITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! » tonitruant. Le dit Mitsu, se retrouva au sol avec deux garçons à moitié sur lui, le serrant dans leurs bras. Le sorcier se redressa légèrement et aperçut ses amis : Nika et Senga. Il sourit et répondit à leur étreinte. Il était heureux de les revoir mais il s'inquiéta. Comment avaient-ils fait pour le retrouver mais en regardant derrière Fujigaya, il comprit. Le directeur de l'agence avait dû tout leur dire. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Et cette dernière lui fut, d'une manière détourné, dite par Kitagawa.

Kitayama-kun, tu dois revenir avec nous au Japon, le groupe a besoin de son leader.

Vous leurs avez dit ? … pour nous…

Oui, il fallait du monde pour te convaincre. De plus, Fujigaya-kun doit te parler.

Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Rétorqua Mitsu sèchement.

Au contraire… il est temps pour Fujigaya d'être sincère envers toi.

Quoi… ?

Le rappeur s'approcha de Kita, le regarda l'air désolé. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ancien amant. Il lui avait tout de même dit des choses terribles. Il avait dit de telles horreurs, Fuji avait peur que son ainé ne lui pardonne pas, qu'il refuse de le voir, de l'écouter. Il avait peur que Kitamitsu ne veuille plus de lui. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir se remettre avec lui et pouvoir surtout lui refaire l'amour comme avant. Mitsu, on peut parler ?... seul à seul.

Pourquoi ? pour me faire encore des reproches ?

Non. Rétorqua Fuji. Pour m'expliquer et m'excuser.

Kita fut surpris. Fujigaya ? S'excuser ? C'était possible ça ? Bah, il se couchera moins bête ce soir. Le sorcier pensait qu'entendre Gaya s'excuser pour quelque chose, ça n'existait que dans ses rêves ou dans les livres de sciences fictions. Puisque même lorsqu'il rentrait trop brusquement en lui et lui faisait mal, il ne s'était jamais excusé.

Toi ? T'excuser ? je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en étais capable ?

Bon ça va ! j'ai pleins de tord à me faire pardonner, en particulier envers toi…

Bien… allons discuter.

Et Mitsu entraîna l'homme qu'il aime malgré tout, à l'extérieur, au bord du lac. Il se tourna vers Gaya, prit un visage impassible et regarda son ex-compagnon, attendant une réaction mais ce dernier semblait chercher ses mots. Au de ce qui semblait une éternité, le châtain ouvrit la bouche et expliqua les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à agir comme un vrai salaud, il lui avoua ses anciennes hontes mais aussi ses véritables sentiments. Il l'aimait depuis le début mais comme il ne se pensait pas homosexuelle et il trouvait ça presque horrible, il avait refoulé ce côté de lui-même mais il avait finalement cédé à ses envies, était resté avec lui mais sa mauvaise foie, sa difficulté d'acceptation et son envie d'être le parfait hétéro pour les autres lui avait fait faire et dit des choses qu'il regrettait à présent. Il s'excusa, se mit même à genou, lui demandant pardon. Il en pleurait presque. Finalement, il lui demanda s'il était trop tard, si Mitsu pouvait encore l'aimait. Fujigaya demanda une deuxième chance à son brun. Il espérait qu'il était encore temps de sauver leur histoire, il avait agit comme un imbécile et le regrettait.

Hiromitsu était abasourdie. Son collégue ne s'était jamais abaissé à s'excuser et surtout pas à genou. C'était étonnant et choquant. Mais il était heureux, heureux d'apprendre que son Gaya l'avait réellement aimé et l'aimait encore. Il jubilait aussi…de voir le Grand Fujigaya Taisuke à genou, s'excusant.

Plus loin, un groupe de personnes les espionnait et surtout les écoutait grâce à l'une des inventions des jumeaux Weasley. Senga et Nikaido avaient la bouche grande ouverte… Pour eux aussi c'était une autre dimension de voir Gaya se mettre à genou et s'excuser. Harry, qui était dans les bras de Draco, souriait. Il était heureux pour son grand frère. Draco, lui était complètement heureux. Après le sauvetage du blond, lorsque Ry allait se faire frapper, ils s'étaient isolés et finalement, Harry avait fait le premier pas et l'avait embrassé. Bien évidemment, il avait répondu et même approfondie le baiser puis lorsque le baiser eut prit fin, le blond avait murmuré un doux « je t'aime ». Ce à quoi, le petit brun lui répondu « moi aussi, je t'aime beau blond. ». Là, ils étaient contents pour le Kisumai. Le rappeur s'était excusé et lui avait avoué son amour.

Taisuke se releva doucement, ayant peur de ce que signifiait ce silence mais à peine redressé qu'une boule d'énergie brune, qu'il reconnu facilement, lui sauta dans les bras. Il serra contre lui son brun, respira son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Après plusieurs minutes à le tenir contre lui, il se sépara légèrement de lui et se pencha sur ses lèvres afin de les unir dans un tendre baiser. Il était heureux. Son leader l'avait accepté, lui pardonnait ses mots horribles. Il avait retrouvait sa lumière, la flamme de sa vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTFHKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDMHPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mois était passé. Les Kisumai étaient resté quelques temps à Poudlard, les moldus voulaient connaître un peu ce monde inconnu. D'ailleurs, Senga et Nikaido était émerveillé par tout ce qu'ils voyaient, surtout les blagues que faisaient certains élèves. Hiro avait continué d'aider en potion et en médicomagie. Fujigaya était émerveillé par le Quiddicht et Kitagawa partageait ses connaissances avec les professeurs, surtout avec Dumby.

Maintenant, les choses allaient mieux. Fujigaya montrait à tous que Mitsu est sa propriété privée et surtout, il n'était pas rare de les rencontrer au détour d'un couloir entrain de s'embrasser… on aurait presque dit qu'il allait le faire sur place… . Mitsu avait les yeux qui pétillait de joie et lui aussi, montrait à tous que Gaya était à lui.

Harry était heureux, Draco était vraiment géniale…aussi bien au lit que dans les autres domaines. Il était plus gentil qu'il ne le faisait paraître. Le grand blond se montrait encore plus possessif et collait plus Harry, faisait la joie de ce dernier.

Kento et Takashi, eux, s'étaient aussi rapproché jusqu'à sortir ensemble.

Sirius avait accouché et Severus était un heureux papa et gagatiser beaucoup sur son fils. Maintenant tout le monde connaissait leur relation. Ils ne se cachaient plus et le bébé est rapidement devenue populaire, tellement il était adorable.

Puis vint le jour où les johnny's durent repartir dans leur pays, au Japon. Ils se dirent tous au revoir, les larmes aux yeux et se promettant de se revoir.

Quand les artistes revinrent au pays, ils furent acclamés par leurs fans qui adoraient les nouveaux couples (surement des fans de yaoi), à la grande joie de Fujigaya qui fut soulagé de ne pas devoir se cacher et ils furent aussi accueillis par leurs amis.

Fin.


End file.
